The present invention relates to irrigation systems and pertains particularly to an improved system of matched sprinkler units and nozzles having improved ranges and areas of uniform water distribution.
The artificial distribution of water through irrigation systems is in wide use throughout the world today. There are many irrigation systems utilized, with each having its own benefits and drawbacks.
One of the most widely used systems, particularly where water is not abundant or plentiful, is the sprinkler system wherein a plurality of sprinkler units are positioned about a land area for distributing water over the surface of the land area. Such systems are widely used for lawns, golf courses, playing fields and many field crops.
The ideal sprinkler irrigation system would utilize a minimum number of valves, control units, lines and sprinkler units to achieve a substantially uniform distribution of an optimum amount of water over a given area. The optimum precipitation rate is determined to fall within the range of about 0.50 inches per hour. This presents a major problem for irregular areas since there is a large difference or variation in the precipitation rate between sprinkler units adjusted to cover different ranges and arcs.
The important parameters, including the reach or distance which a given sprinkler unit can cover, also vary with the type unit and can vary within limits by the nozzle. Many sprinkler units have replaceable nozzles with different volumes and distances of coverage. However, the matching of nozzles for a given system of sprinkler nozzles is time consuming and requires complex calculations.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a sprinkler system be available having a plurality of sprinkler nozzles that are readily replaceable providing uniform coverage over a wide range of arcs and spacings with clear indication of parameters.